The Letter from Isolde Pendragon
by Faye Loves Reading
Summary: Based after 5x13. When a girl is left behind. Merlin realized he isn't the only one waiting for her father's return. After fifteen hundred years, a letter is found and talks about her life without her parents. Mention of. mpreg & slash


My Dearest Father,

I know you've long gone and died, but I want to introduce myself. My name is Isolde Ygraine Pendragon and I'm your daughter. I was born seven months after you died. My mother wasn't a queen or a lady. He was a sorcerer that was able to carry a heir.

When I was born I was left behind with a man called Gaius. Gaius was the one who helped mother deliver me, after seven months of hiding, I was born and mother left me behind searching for a man so called, The Once and Future King.

Gaius told me stories and tales of Merlin and Arthur. The story seemed like a legend. Gaius told me my kind were known as evil and were killed by the King Uther, my grandfather. But with the Queen Guinevere, she freed all magical creatures, just a week before my birth.

When I was nine Gaius died, by old age. The queen decided that I will become her ward and I became the Sorcerer Advisor only at age thirteen. The knights seemed to know who my birth parents were. I already looked like mother but had your eyes.

A year later, the queen died and I was next in line to the heir of the throne. I was only fourteen. But I couldn't for I was only a girl. So I allowed Leon to become king. He already had four sons who were my age. I knew that his family would do well to Camelot.

So at age fourteen I ran away and ran to the woods off on my own. Knew nothing of the outside world. I started to beg the gods to sent me a guidance to find my mother and to reunite with my mother.

That guidance never came. The only save place for me to be at was a monetary Catholic school. I learned how to read and write there and learned mathematics there. Gaius never taught me how to read. Only how to spell, he turned blind when I was seven.

At sixteen my learning skills were beyond any man. I started using magic with a book that I got from Gaius. But after five years later I was forced to become a nun or leave. I knew if I stayed at the Catholic Church they would find my magic and kill me. Magic was illegal to the religion.

Thousand years later it seems. Objects start to move and fly. I seems as magic is utterly useless. People who don't have magic can turn a radio on or have heat in the house without a fire.

Gaius told me the legends of how you one day would come back. But it's been fifteen hundred years, and the Second World War is here and people are dying everyday. Thousands of people are dying everyday of this world. People who have different religions and cultures are being murdered. The world is surrounded into chaos. So where are you? I'm become desperate.

I sometimes wonder if my mother ever remembers me. I only have one string of his hair and his magical book that Gaius once gave to him. Sometimes I wonder if you already came back and I missed the opportunity to see you.

Mother was never a mother to me. He never comfort me when I needed it or taught me how to read or do magic. I sometime wonder if you were alive what would happen. Mother would possibly raise me and you would never know that I was your daughter since you were already wedded.

Right now I'm immortal. I have stop aging since my eighteenth birthday and sometimes I wished I could die, living seems so useless when everyone you love already died before you.

I was once married with a son, but I had to leave once my son turned six. I was already half of his age. Sooner I found out that my husband and son died by a fire when bandage came into the village and killed everyone. My son's name was Arthur, he had blonde hair and blue eyes just like you.

I never once smiled since then. I never smiled since the day part of me died. I forgot how to smile for hundreds of years. My husband, son, friends, family all gone to the heavens.

For eight hundred years I've been searching for you and mother and once I find you again, I may able to smile again.

Love,

Isolde

The letter was found in a lake, were an old man was living there searching for someone. The old man too was tired of living after the day he left his daughter. Every year before she ran away he would go and see how much she'd grown. He never forgot, the girls long raven hair and the baby blue eyes.

The old man told Gauis to not knowledge the girl her parents beside that she had a father named, Merlin. But Gaius was too stubborn and told Isolde anyway. Merlin sometimes wondered what his daughter looked liked now. It's been fifteen thousand years.

Merlin started to sob into the letter. Even this letter was not for him but for Arthur. It showed truth and another life was born. Merlin felt a magical sense surrounding him. The magic felt strong but saddened.

The old man looked into the river finding himself looking young again that he was once. But the magic got stronger, Merlin turned around seeing a young woman glaring at him angrily,

"Why are you ready my letter?!" Isolde cried with angry.

* * *

** I don't know if I should make a squeal or not. It depends on how many reviews I have! **

**I hoped you enjoyed and please review! Also this is a letter so the grammar might be off a bit. :-) **


End file.
